Road to Destiny
by noirgataki
Summary: Orphaned before she can remember, Solarity's life in the negaverse, has been hard enough without destiny's interference. What can she do when it corners her? What about finding out that she has a sister? Read and Relax
1. Small World

****

A/N: OK, got a new story out. This is a first SM fic for me so, let me know what you all think. And this isn't a Anyone/OC romance… well not yet. All the respective couples are going to be with each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to Sailor Moon. I do however own Solarity and Asiray.

****

CHAPTER 1

~*~ Dream ~*~

"Solarity… help me…," a dark figure cried out to her. The person was deeply shadowed so there was no way to tell who the figure was. Fog around the person began to clear and the silhouette of them became more apparent. She could now define the person as female with two odd buns on her head. From the two buns streams out what could be known as ribbons or her long tresses. The girl had on a long flowing gown, which clung tightly at her bodice and flared out at her hips to the floor. Solarity was confused. Who was this mysterious person?

"Who are you? How can I help you?" Solarity questioned trying to reach the figure. However, Solarity found that with each step she takes, the girl would move further away. Determined to find out what this girl wanted, Solarity stop moving and waited for the girl's answer.

The girl's figure began to gain color and vibrancy. She had crystal clear cerulean colored eyes that showed compassion and love. Her hair began to show a dazzling golden hue that flowed down from each golden bun. Her hair framed her heart-shaped face. A face that mirrored her own, only it was lighter and beheld little to no pain. Raising her alabaster hand to cup where her heart would be, she whispered gently, "Don't you remember? It's me… Serenity."

~*~ Dream End ~*~

Solarity shot out of bed, gasping for much needed breath as she tried to tame her quickened heartbeat. Shaking the sleep out of her eyes she began to focus where she was. For a few seconds she was confused of her surroundings, but as the seconds and minutes wore on she realized she was in a hotel in Tokyo. Looking at the clock beside her table, she saw that it was already 2:36 A.M. She glanced around the room looking for everything yet nothing at the same time. The room was spotless; her bags were right where she left it: by the chair next to the coffee table. When she had arrived six hours earlier, she had been too tired to unpack anything but her nightclothes and a towel. She had taken a hot, steaming shower to relax her sore, aching, muscles. Afterwards, she promptly fell asleep on the cold hotel bed.

Shaking her head, she knew that sleep would no longer come to her again this night. She slid out of bed and began to put on a pair of blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved turtleneck. After she was done, she slowly grabbed her thigh length leather jacket, room keys, and she left the hotel. It was winter in Japan, as well as three in the morning, there was no one out. Ignoring this fact, Solarity walked to a park she had seen when she made way to her hotel she currently was staying.

Reaching the park she found a bench and sat down. Current events in her life ransacked her mind; thoughts came and went in her mind as she stared at nothing. 

__

'She's here. I know it, but where? The dreams become clearer and clearer each day. I'm close I know it. My life is so jumbled right now I don't know what to do. My life has changed so much since destiny took hold of my life. It's not fair.' Solarity paused, and then laughed bitterly. '_When has life ever been fair to me? I'm destiny's bitch. Isn't that fitting?'_

For four years, ever since she regained her memory, Solarity had been training to control and harness her powers. During this period, Solarity Cathryn Tsuki, realized that she had two alternative sailor soldier forms: Eternal Sailor Shadow Moon and Eternal Sailor Solaris. Remembering her days of fighting and training in the Silver Alliance, she perfected and developed her techniques she had acquired from the different planets she visited. She remembered how she had overloaded with the information on her past, so much, that she had almost fallen into a coma. After she had regain control over her thoughts she knew she had to escape the Negaverse, or die trying again. She could remember the series of events that had occurred before her departure. Chuckling with humorless mirth, she thought of the cause of all her problems that had started with a visit of a certain injured general and then rest of his friends following.

****

*Flashback*

"Cathryn! Child! General Jedite needs a healer right away! Go to his room this instance!" A plump woman with silver hair said frantically, trying to hurry Cathryn outside her bedroom.

"Another injury? I don't understand. Why are so many being injured, and so severely? It must be getting worst if General Jedite needs a healer." Cathryn shook her head, causing her mid-thigh length black hair to swirl around her body, as the old women ushered her towards her to her destination.

"You my dear sweet girl, need to hold your tongue, less you want to find yourself at the Queen's mercy." The old woman admonished impatiently.

"The Queen never pays attention to one low as me. My comments are never heard away from your ears Asiray." Cathryn's green eyes sparkled in laughter.

"You best not let anyone else hear, these days one can never tell when someone is going to betray you. Why in my day there was trust in a clan. No one had to worry about…"

"Asiray, with all due respect, when it was back in your day, you got places by riding on horses, and damsels in distress needed to be saved by a rusty knight." Cathryn cut in humor at the expense of the closest thing she had to a mother.

"No respect. This generation is going to perdition I tell you!" Asiray cried in frustration.

"And Asiray, now we say, 'Hell', no one says, 'Perdition,' anymore. This is hell." Cathryn joked as they stood in front of the general's private room.

Snapping playfully, Asiray, thrust the medical bag into the young girl's awaiting arms and began to fuss with her appearance. She checked Cathryn's hair and made it look presentable. She eyed the rest of the girl and found herself hoping that the General wouldn't be too… liberal with his hands. "Now go in there and do your job, less you stay any longer and make me turn you over to tan your hide!"

Laughing softly, as Cathryn watched the old woman walked away, she silently wondered about the recent events. There had been more injured soldiers then usual. This meant that Beryl's plan would be slowed, which was a good thing, but the soldiers never deserved their beatings. They only follow her orders. _'Despite what Asiray thinks, there are good soldiers here. They are just mislead in their cause. Very mislead.'_ Shaking her head of her idle thoughts, she knocked on the door, and waited patiently for the occupant to open up. When she heard a voice yelled to her to come in, she opened the door slowly and faced the interior of the room.

The room was magnificent. The room was circular instead of the usual square. The walls were a bluish hue that almost looked black. There were three doors in the room not counting the entrance. Two seemed to lead to a closet, and the last, which was opened, led to the bathroom. That in itself was enormous. From the outside she could see a large Jacuzzi, which could easily fit 4 people comfortably, embedded into the center floor of the bathroom. Next to the Jacuzzi, was a large shower, with three showerheads. Looking back into the main room, she saw an extremely large, four poster bed, that included curtains that could be drawn.

This wasn't what had caught her attention. It was the man lying on the bed. Even as he lied on the bed with various cuts and bruises, she could see he was a good-looking man. He had short-cropped sand blond hair, that slightly fell over his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue that seem to be endless in dept. Abruptly she stopped and realized she was staring. For how long she didn't know but she began to move closer to see the damage. Remembering her manners and her position, she bowed.

"My Lord, I was sent to come and bandage you."

The man on the bed gave her a questioning look. Why had he not seen her before? She had long black hair with a hint of red when under direct light. She was well-proportioned and short, about five feet, or five feet, one. Her emerald colored eyes shown with kindness and compassion, something he hasn't seen outside his circle of friends for a long time. Nodding to her for her to continue on with her work, he watched her as she began to gather the things she needed to accomplish her task. She grabbed a basin and filled it with warm water and set it down by his nightstand. When she was ready, she began to clean his wounds. Before he could stop himself he asked her, "Why are you here?"

Startled she looked up from cleaning off the dried blood on his arms. Staring at him for a second, she finally said, "You sent for me, My Lord… To clean your injuries?"

"No, I mean, what are you doing here? In the place?" he amended.

"I know of no other home, I have no place to go if I leave," replied as she began to clean his wound again.

"What do you mean?" Jedite was confused, 'S_urely this girl with her skills as a healer can go anywhere she pleases.'_

"When I was young, too young to remember, my parents were murdered. The people who robbed them for any money ran off, leaving me alone with their bodies. As I lay there crying, Asiray came upon me and took me in, cared for me. I've been living here ever since. If I left, who would be left to care for Asiray in her old age? So you see, I cannot go anywhere," Cathryn spoke as she gently washed the grim and blood from his face.

Jedite was silent as he observed her caring for his injuries. _'She shouldn't be here_,_'_ he thought impulsively, _'Her aurora is too pure…yet, at the same time its saddened with dark memories…of what though… what am I saying? I'm starting to sound like Neph!'_

It was a long period of silence before Jedite asked, "What's your name?"

Startled by the question the girl flushed a light pink on her softly tanned cheeks. She was so surprised she dropped the cloth she had been using to clean his face. Embarrassed by her sudden foolish behavior, she bent to retrieve the fallen cloth, and returned to the basin of water.

Amused by her behavior, Jedite slowly scooted over to the side of the bed until he was right behind her. When he got there without her noticing, he whispered, "You still didn't answer my question. You still didn't give me your name."

Gasping at the sudden rush of warm air that blew down her neck, she glanced at the General who had moved. Angered by the fact that she was caught unaware, she said bitingly, "Maybe I do not wish to give it to you, My Lord."

"Come now, do I not deserve to know the name of the tenshi who made me well again?" Seeing that she would not yield, he tried to compromise. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My Lord, I already know your name and who you are, but just to humor you, My Lord, my name is Cathryn." She stated quietly.

Smirking triumphantly, Jedite crooned, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Cathryn… what a lovely name. It's nice to know the name of the girl taking care of me. And for the sake of manners, my name is Jedite. Please to make your acquaintance." 

~

__

'But that's another story. A long jacked up story. I won't go there. I won't hurt myself any longer. They're with their true loves.' Solarity paused, and then thought cynically, '_and where am I? Searching for a past that had caused me pain beyond comprehension. Searching for a family that might as well abandoned me…It wasn't Sere's fault, it wasn't anyone else either. We all suffer from the same cruelty of destiny. Lord, the Goddesses must have despised me so to give me such a card to handle. I've come this far nothing will get in my way now. I will find you Serenity. Come on suck it up Tsuki, you'll get through this.'_

Deciding that it would do her no good to continue thinking about this, she stood up from the old wooden bench to shake of the numbness of her limbs from sitting too long. She glanced at her watch and was shocked when she saw that it was already 7 A.M. She had been out here for four hours. Four hours of walking down memory lane. Sighing she started to walk to the nearest café to have a meager breakfast. It took her nearly two hours to find a place where she could relax. It took so long due to the fact that she wasn't really looking for anything in general.

Finally she stepped into Crown's Arcade. From what she could tell, it was a gaming place in the afternoon when children and teenagers were released from school. This morning; however, was just full of early raisers looking for a relaxing meal. She looked around and slid into a seat in a booth for more privacy, while waiting for a waiter.

Just as she finished her thought a man appeared. At first she was almost stunned speechless. '_He looks like J- impossible your imagining things.'_ She shook her head in disgust. He looks nothing like him. This man was too tall and had a different almost a golden shade of choppy blond _'Not like Zoi-,' _instead of his pale blonde locks. The waiter had a wider built, _'but not as much as Kunzun-No not go there,'_ as well as a pale shade of blue for his eyes. '_J's eyes were a deep ocean blue hue. I could get lost-'_

"Miss? Are you there?" The waiter inquired worriedly.

"Oh? What? Sorry… It's a bit too early, I still haven't gotten used to the time change. Could you please repeat what you said?" Solarity berated herself for letting her thoughts stray and ruining her concentration.

"It's quite alright. I have a friend who was just like that; only her excuse is that she didn't get enough sleep," he chuckled and then continued by saying, "Good morning, my name is Motoki, how may I help you?"

"Could I please get two over-easy eggs, a side of hash browns, two strips of bacon, and coffee?" She requested politely.

"Coming right up! Your new in town right?" Waiting for her nod of confirmation, Motoki continued, "I could have some of my friends show you around if they show up this morning."

"That would be nice. Thank you," Solarity was surprised at her openness but never questioned her intuitions.

"All right, the food will be coming right up. And I'll introduce my friend's to you when they come in.

'_She reminds me of someone…I can't think of it. Oh well. I'll have Usagi and the rest of the girls show her around today. They should come anytime now. Knowing them, it would be soon.' _Motoki laughed at his wandering thoughts as he delivered his costumer's food. It wasn't long before the girls and their boyfriends stepped over the threshold laughing and loud as usual.

"Hey! Motoki! How 'bout hooking us up with the usual?" Mamoru proclaimed loudly.

"Sure thing, but first could you girls do me a favor?" Motoki asked even though he knew the answer would be 'yes'.

"Of course Motoki! Anything," Usagi assured.

"Well, you see on of my costumer is new in town, so-," Motoki was interrupted abruptly by Usagi.

"Say no more. We'd love to! We have nothing planned today. At least I don't." The other girls, all eight of them in total, nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful, let me go introduce you all to her." As Motoki led the group of young men and women (plus two cats) to the new girl's table, he didn't even think of the fact that he never asked for her name. That is, he didn't remember until he was mid-sentence into introducing everyone. Thankfully, the girl caught on early and introduced herself to save him the embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Solarity." She said warmly.

"Solarity, these are my friends and they agreed to show you around Tokyo today!" Motoki said, smiling widely hoping no one noticed his blunder with Solarity's name.

"Hi! I'm Usagi. These are my boyfriend, friends, and their boyfriends. This is Mamoru, my boyfriend. Here's Ami-chan and her boyfriend Zoicite, Makoto and her boyfriend Nephrite, Minako and her boyfriend Kunzite, Rei-chan and her boyfriend Jedite. Right here is Hotaru-chan, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. OH and these two little ones right here is Luna and Artemis. Luna is mine and Artemis is Mina-chan's." Usagi said all in a surprising little amount of time.

Solarity was in shock…_'They're all here. Usagi…Serenity… I found you little sister…Wait damnit… The generals are here too. Shit…they recognizes me…Man… I'm going to have a field day with this… they think I'm dead…The Fates must hate me. That or I must have offended them in my previous life. Probably both. '_

Mentally shaking herself out of shock she remembered to be polite. Knowing the generals as she did, she knew they wouldn't cause a scene. No, they would lead the group away from civilization, attack her, and then interrogate her. Noticing that some of the girls were staring at her curiously, Solarity said out loud, "I'm please to meet all of you. Arigato for taking your time to show me around your city."

"It's no problem at all, we love to meet new people and show them around the old block. It's the least we could do," Jedite said cheerfully, but his eyes stated a different matter. His eyes bore into hers showing his anger and accusations of her.

"Would you like to sit and eat with us? Then we can go show you around the best places in Tokyo," Kunzite asked warmly. There was nothing warm about his eyes. Kunzite was angry and when he was angry his eyes bore no emotions or feelings whatsoever.

"It would be my pleasure," Solarity smiled, inwardly she thought, '_I am so dead...'_

~

_'Michi, does she feel familiar to you?'_ Haruka inquired privately.

_'I feel the same way. I feel as if I know her. Like I should protect her at all cost.' _Michiru answered quietly, focusing on her strange feelings towards this mysterious girl.

_'Michi-mama! Haruka-papa! This new girl, she seems to be hiding something from us. But I feel no danger from her.' _Hotaru informed the others.

_'We all have nothing to worry about her. When it is time, we will come to know all. For now, act as if you do not feel anything. No sense in alerting the inner senshis.' _Setsuna reassured the outer scouts of their worries.

_'Setsuna, do you know something?' _Haruka asked impatiently, irritated that she had to wait.

_'In time Haruka… In time.'_ Was all that Setsuna said.

~

_'Usako, are you ok? You seem less enthusiastic then usual. More quiet.'_ Mamoru asked, concerned about his future wife's behavior.

_'It's nothing Mamo-kun…' _Usagi answered absent-mindedly.

_'Usagi… don't say that just to reassure me that everything is fine. I know it's not.' _Mamoru told Usagi lightly.

_'Really It's… it's just that Solarity reminds me of someone. That's all.' _Usagi admitted softly.

_'Are you sure Usako?'_

'It's just this gut feeling I have right now. Oh well, only time will tell, ne?'

~

The generals were angry…no they were furious. The… The one person who they all cared for, who they all thought had died… was sitting there sitting and laughing with their girlfriends as if nothing was wrong. Wrong? Everything is wrong with that picture. Cathryn was supposed to be dead.

'_Do you think she's an imposter?' _Jedite mentally asked all his comrades minus Mamoru.

'_I don't know. I can't tell, it's too early to jump to any conclusions right now.' _Kunzite replied logically, but in his mind he wasn't so sure.

_'Kunzite, Jedite, there is a very high probability that this could be her. All her physical and personal characteristic resembles Cathryn very much.' _Zoicite hesitantly added to the growing conversation.

_'Her life energy is very close to Cathryn's. I don't doubt that this could be her.' _Nephrite projected his two cents and sat back to see what the rest of his friends would say.

_'LISTEN! For all we know, the Negaverse could have cloned her from her PHYSICAL attributes down to her LIFE ENERGY! This ISN'T her. Cathryn died! SHE'S dead! We saw it with our own eyes. This is an imposter. We have to get rid of her! She could be a threat to our lives, the girls and the lives of the prince and our princess.' _Jedite screamed internally, making the remaining three to grimace at the sheer force of it.

_'Jed, listen I know you were close to-'_ Kunzite never got to finish his sentence before his Minako interrupted their mental discussion.

"You boys sure are quiet. You all didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" Minako asked innocently.

"Yeah, what's with all this gloomy attitude?" Makoto teased looking at her boyfriend, Nephrite.

"You all look pissed off. Some one not get their Wheaties this morning?" Rei poked at the tensed Jedite.

"We were up late last night, studying for our exams." Zoicite lied to excuse their behavior. _'You guys, deal with this later. The girls are going to suspect something.'_

"Really? That's the first!" Ami exclaimed in a mild sarcastic voice.

Everyone had a quick chuckle. Ami was a quiet girl, but when she decided to be funny, it always takes them by surprise. This is especially true to Zoicite, who is still enjoyed learning every bit of new information about his love.

"You all ready to go?" Nephrite asked cheerfully.

When he got a chorus of 'yes's' and 'uh huh,' the group started to leave their table and on with their tour of the town. The generals decided, with Jedite's persuasion, to attack Solarity when the time was right. 

~

Throughout the day, the group showed Solarity around the hottest spot in Tokyo. They went everywhere from the movie theatres to the malls. The girls and Mamoru treated Solarity with kindness and welcomed her into their circle with open arms. The generals were polite and considerate, but not nearly as welcoming as the rest of the group. Finally, late in the afternoon, when the sun was about to set, the group ended up at the park.

This park was the same one that Solarity had been at early that morning. Only now it was cast in a low calming hue that created a serene feeling. The park was filled with dormant trees, hibernating for the winter. The ground was filled with wet green grass that have been partially crystallized from the cold air. There was no one around but Solarity and her new friends. Everyone had gone home to be with their families.

_'If they wanted to attack me this would be the-'_ Solarity spoke too soon for all of a sudden four men in a general uniform stood, replacing Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. Before anyone could get a word out the man with short blonde hair began attacking Solarity with most of his energy. The girls and Mamoru were too shock to do anything, but what shocked them more was that the girl blocked every single one of his attacks. Finally the outer scouts snapped out of their stupor, to transform and fend off the raging mad general and his accomplices.

"WHAT the HELL do you all think YOUR DOING?!?!?" The angry blonde sailor scout demanded as she matched blow for blow with the blond male general.

"DAMNIT don't stop us! SHE'S a threat! We have to kill her!" The general yelled back as he tried even harder to overcome the sailor scout to finish his mission.

"What the hell? She's a damn civilian! Stop what your doing now!"

Solarity looked on with a worried tension. Each one of the outer scouts were fighting with the generals. This wasn't good. _'If I don't stop this someone is going to get hurt… Face it Solaris, someone is going to get hurt no matter what. Some hurts just aren't visible to the naked eye.'_ Before Solarity could take any action, someone else intervened.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU NOW!" Cried out Usagi in a commanding tone.

Abruptly all fighting ceased immediately. All attention was now focused on Usagi and Solarity. No one moved or said a word as time wore on. Finally Usagi opened her mouth to chide her subjects. "I'm appalled at all of you! First you all attack an innocent girl for no apparent reason. Then my scouts and generals fight each other as if all are enemies!-"

"They tried to harm Tiger-chan. It's our duty to protect her!" Shouted a possessed Hotaru. Everything went deathly quiet. No one had known where that had come from save Setsuna, who showed no emotion to the arising subject.

"Hotaru, what do you mean, it's your duty to protect her? You're supposed to protect Usagi…" Rei said slowly and cautiously not knowing what was going on.

No one saw it coming except for Solarity. A sharp dagger was thrown aiming straight for Usagi's heart if she did not move. The dagger was moving at such an alarming speed that there was no time to warn anyone, so Solarity took immediate action. She lunged towards Usagi, causing everyone to jump into attack mode… only to attack her. She succeeded in pushing Usagi away from the dagger, and would have been free herself had it not been for Jedite. He had pulled her back at the last possible second, forcing the brunt of mysterious dagger to thrust deeply in her sides. The sheer force of the dagger and Jedite's grip knocked the wind out of Solarity. Dropping harshly against the ground, Solarity began to breath shallowly facing the floor.

"I told you she shouldn't be trusted! She almost had Usagi!" Jedite said holding her down, forcing the dagger to propel more into her right side. All the Sailor Scouts, Generals, and Tuxedo Kamen stood on the left side of the fallen girl and condemned her with their eyes. Only Usagi and Setsuna, who stood on her right side, saw the bleeding wound on the right side of the girl. The deadly dagger lodged almost to the hilt, causing Solarity to rapidly fade from consciousness. Realizing what the girl had done, Usagi sprung on to her feet and pushed Jedite off of Solarity. Carefully she held the girl while the others looked on shocked.

"Usa! Get away from her! She just tried to hurt- no, kill you!" Mina cried out stepping towards her princess.

"She's right Usa-chan, leave her there! She's dangerous!" Rei agreed, worrying for her princess's safety.

"STOP IT NOW! Don't you REALIZE WHAT she just DID?" Seeing that they didn't understand, Usagi motioned to the protruding dagger, causing everyone to stricken in shock and dismay. "She saved my life. She pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't be killed! So don't just stand there and judge her, GET HELP!"

The Inners immediately sprang into action. Makoto and Minako ran to get an ambulance, while Rei and Ami tried to help Usagi with the girl. The outers ran to Solarity's side and tried to help as well. Mamoru and the generals stood in shock… _'She took Usagi's dagger. She saved Usagi.'_

"We can't risk moving her or else we would lodge the dagger in further then it already is. We can't have it take out any more vital organs if it had hit any already. The only thing we can do is keep her conscious and stop the bleeding." Setsuna said with concern for her shadow princess.

"I'll… I'll be fine… don't you all worry… It's not that bad—" Solarity paused mid-sentence wincing in pain. Seeing everyone's shamed expression, Solarity tried to reassure them she was ok. "It's ok… what you all did was what you were born to do. Protecting Serenity… No, I'm… not a spy or an enemy… I'm just a girl… looking for my sister… and I'm glad I found you Serenity…"

Before she could say anymore she began to cough violently, only to pass out from the blood loss. By this point everyone was frantic and confused. They wanted answers but the most they could do was to save this girl from death's door. By this time the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics with professional ease, transferred Solarity from her fetal position to the stretcher. One of the paramedics promptly asked for a summary of what had happened and Setsuna quickly explained that some person behind the trees had attacked them, and Solarity was hit. Being the time guardian, Setsuna was about to provide all of Solarity's information to the paramedics. By the time the medics were done placing Solarity in the ambulance, they left, leaving Setsuna with the instruction to get to Tokyo General Hospital. In they're trails left a cold, shamed group of young adults, who were in shocked at the current events.

"Still think she's the enemy?" Haruka said coldly to the generals as her and the outers left to the hospital. The rest followed them, while the generals looked to the ground in disgrace.

~

The trip to the hospital was a quiet one. No one, save Setsuna, understood what was happening. Who was Solarity? What does her sister have to do with her being here? Usagi have to do anything about it? Most of all they were guilty at their silent and vocal accusations of her motives. 

Usagi didn't understand most of what was occurring but she did know a few things. There was something about her past that was kept from her. She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling there was. She also knew the girl couldn't have been evil. She never felt anything remotely dangerous about her in the short time she had met her. _'Sister? What did she mean by that? Does she mean that I'm her sister? Would that be so far fetched Usa? I feel as if I'm going to die if she's suffers from my wound. I feel as if it was my fault she's hurt. I don't want her hurt…And it wouldn't surprise me if something were kept from my knowledge. A lot of things were kept from me. But something as big as having a sister? Why would Mother do such a thing?_

Haruka and the outers were having a silent discussion amongst themselves about the current situation. Nothing good was coming out of it. Haruka was livid. She wanted to know what was going on, but Setsuna had nothing to say to her at the moment. All this happened as Michiru and Hotaru tried to keep the peace between Haruka and… well just Haruka, Setsuna wasn't affected by Haruka's reactions.

__

'What the HELL is going on Setsuna? Who is that girl?' Haruka demanded as she projected her thoughts to the outer scouts, mainly Setsuna.

__

'This is not the issue at hand yet. Right now we have to go to the hospital as soon as we can. No matter what happens, Solarity cannot die,' Was all Setsuna said.

__

'Setsuna this isn't funny, or a game, who is that girl? I want you to tell me now. Why do I feel like I want to murder them_ for hurting her?' _If Haruka didn't get her answer soon, she would loose it and it would not be pretty for all who gets in the way. Not only this but she wanted to tear the generals limb from limb for doing such a careless move. Not only had they ruined their disguise and identity, they had gotten Tiger-chan hurt possibly killed…_'That's the second time one of us mention her as Tiger…Could it be she is someone we know from the past…?'_

'It is not for me to reveal yet Haruka. Patient is a virtue. Let me carry out my duty Haruka. Time will reveal all to us.' No one else questioned Setsuna. No one ever did when she brought up the subject of their duties. All of them took their duties seriously, even to an extreme. The inners were allowed to have their free time and innocence, but the outers took every caution to live and fulfill their destined duties.

In the other side of the van, the inner scouts were having their own silent discussions. The recent events had caused many questions to arise. No one knew what to do. Who was this girl, what will they do now? The girl obviously know who they were. The main question is how.

__

'Is she a threat?' Rei asked silently to her senshis.

__

'REI how can you think that? She saved Usagi's life.' Minako rebutted, feeling mortified at her earlier actions.

__

'Rei has a point Minako, even if she did take Usagi's knife, how do we know that it wasn't planned? At this time, we know too little to make any conclusion. We all need to be on guard to see if anything else occurs.' Came the quiet logical reply from Ami.

__

'Why are you all so suspicious? Use your intuition, can't you feel it?' Makoto asked. _'I feel nothing but love, and care for her. I can't detect any evil or malicious surrounding her. If anything, I see only sadness that rules her actions. Suppressed sadness, as if she doesn't want anyone to know. She's not evil. I think she's genuine. We have no right to condemn her.'_

'You guys, let this all play out ok? If we need to we will be alert. Our suspicions of Solarity, last time, caused her to get hurt. We should learn from our lessons' Minako reasoned with her friends, and no more was said, until they reached the Hospital. But they all wondered, what was it about this girl that made them feel compelled to understand and protect.

Over on the other side of the car, with the generals, they were holding a private council. They were so confused. Solarity's actions made everything changed. What if she wasn't a clone? What if she was just an innocent? At that thought, they all cringed at their dishonor. If she was an innocent, they failed their vow to protect all innocents from harm. No one knew what to do.

__

'What have we done?' Zoicite asked solemnly. _'We attacked an innocent girl.'_

'Would an innocent girl know our identities' Jedite bit out harshly. Inwardly he was panicking about what had happen. Seeing Solarity on the ground bleeding made him think about that night _–Don't think about that, it's in the pass. She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it—_

'Jed, she saved Usa, what more do you want. For all you know she could be someone from the pass. She could be a reincarnation of Cath-' Kunzite was immediately cut off by Jedite's sharp reply.

__

'Don't you EVER say that again. NEVER mention her name to me.'

'Why Jed, she saved us, she was our friend, our little sister, she gave us hope' Nephrite said sadly, wondering why is friend never wanted to speak of their little bundle of hope that burst into their lives without warning, only to leave the same way. After a long period of silences, Jedite finally spoke his thoughts on something he swore he never would.

__

'She gave us hope only to die. My hope died with her. Only to be resurrected in Rei. This girl, could be a threat to Rei. I won't loose another women in my life who has given me so much. I won't have it. This girl, has answers I want. I want to know why she carries the face of my tormentor.'

'Jed, have you ever thought that maybe this is her? Why are you fighting this so much? Why would you fight, having Cathryn back?Even then, do you think she would blame her for her…death? She'd never do that!' Zoicite asked despairingly.

__

'Because of me, Cathryn died. She would never blame me, so I blame myself. For that, I will never be forgiven. The fates sent her to taunt me. For me see that I will never have her forgiveness, that girl isn't Cathryn. But she has answers, answers I want.'

****

CHAPTER 2 – coming soon


	2. Storytime

**CHAPTER 2**

**6 hours later-**

"We're looking for Solarity Tsuki? She was brought in earlier from a stab wound? I was wondering if you could show us where she is at?" Setsuna requested quietly, _Solarity should be out of surgery by now…_

The nurse looked up the patient's name and information on her database, and looked sympathetic as she read the profile on the patient. _Poor girl…_, she thought unhappily. Looking up at the people surrounding her desk, she said regretfully, "Ms. Tsuki is in the ICU right now. She can't have any visitors unless it is immediate family. Even then we need an I.D."

"Can you tell us how she is doing at the moment?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, unless your immediate family, I am not aloud to give out any information on the patient." The nurse said sadly, shaking her gray-haired head.

"I'm her sister! I want to know what is going on with her!" Usagi cried out vehemently.

"Do you have any proof that you're her sister?" The nurse asked.

"Not with me…"

"It's alright, I can see the resemblance. I saw Ms. Tsuki as she came in. Despite your hair colors. The resemblance that you two are sisters is uncanny." The nurse took pity on the girl, and began to tell her the whole condition Solarity is currently in. "When your sister took the knife, it had torn many muscle tissues and grazed her stomach organ. That however, was just the impact. It seemed that there must have been a struggle because the knife was lodged in more, and shifted to the side a bit, causing more tissue and muscle damage. Luckily, it didn't pierce any more organs, but the graze in the stomach became larger, but not too much that it pierced all the way through. But she had lost a considerable amount of blood. Before you arrived, the doctors worked arduously to keep her from worsening her condition. Right now she is going to be kept in the ICU for about a week or two to monitor how her progress is going. Even then, it is not for sure if they would release her then. She might have more internal damage that might not be detected until later."

The report shocked everyone to the core. The severity of her injuries didn't hit most of them until that moment. She could die, and it was because of their mistrust of her that caused it. No one would purposely injure themselves to that extent just for an enemy. Jedite looked down shamefully, knowing that he was the reason for the knife shifting. When he had jumped on her, it must have caused the knife to move. Looking up suddenly, Jedite surprised the group by asking, "Can we see her? She's all very close to us. We won't do anything to make her condition worst."

"I don't know if she would be awake to speak to you, but… she's in her own private room. It's down the hall in room 212." The nurse pitied the group. _She must have been a great person to have all these people worried about her. It's a shame the world has come to this._

"Thank you so much!" Usagi cried as she walked briskly to room 212. The group agreed and quickly followed Usagi to find Solarity. When they got there, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Solarity lied there, pale and lusterless. Her arms were uncovered and laid on the bed sheets. Her right arm had an I.V at the bent of her elbows. Seeing her lying there seemed wrong and out of place. Slowly they filed into the room, careful to not wake the sleeping girl. After a couple of moments of silences Usagi finally broke it with the question, everyone was wondering.

"I don't understand. If she is my sister, why would mother hide such a thing from me. Why would she hide something so enormous from me?"

Usagi looked to Setsuna, Artemis, and Luna for the answer, but it wasn't them who answer. The answer came from a quiet voice on the pristine white bed that held the girl in question. She repeated herself for the benefit of the occupants in the room, opening her mouth she said quietly once more, "Because…because Mother knew where I was going and she didn't want you getting captured as well, trying to rescue me."

"Where were you? More importantly who are you? Queen Selenity would never be as heartless as to erase the memory of one of her daughters. Explain or else we'd assume you are lying," Jedite bit out, shocking most of the senshis and generals with the venom in his question.

_He's not going to give up until I tell the whole truth… understandable… but his distrust hurts. What happened to my joking Jed?_ Solarity paused, as she answered her own question. _What do you think happened? He blames himself for your death! He'll never believe otherwise because he thinks you are gone, and no one, but _Cathryn_ can give him his redemption._

"If you wish to know the whole story, then please by all means, make yourself comfortable… Thousands of years ago, when planets were lush, and blossoming with life; there was an alliance between the planets. The most important in this alliance was the Moon Kingdom. Despite the Moon's size, and that it revolved around another planet, Earth, the magnitude of its magical and physical forces were unmatchable. The Queen who ruled this Kingdom was Queen Selenity. She was revered as wise, all knowing, and for her kind heart. She married whom of course but the grand and powerful Sun King? Together they had two girls, Solarity, or Solaris, and Serenity, or Usagi. Originally Solarity was to be the ruler of the Moon and Serenity would be the ruler of the Sun, if the current prince there, would some how be unable to rule…"

"Wait, wait… I'm confused… So is the Prince of the Sun, Solarity and Serenity's brother?" Minako broke in.

"But I thought Serenity was to succeed Queen Selenity?" Ami inquired curiously.

"I'm sorry, I should have made myself more clear in my story. The Sun King, Sol, had a previous marriage, which produced an heir, Prince Sunaris. But his wife died when the prince was four. A year later he married Queen Selenity. So yes, Prince Sunaris, is Solarity and Serenity's brother, half if you want to be technical. Since Queen Selenity and the King, both lived in separate Kingdoms, they decided that every three months, they would set aside two weeks to visit each other, rotating each kingdom. It was during one of these visits that Solarity brought up that she didn't want to rule the Moon Kingdom. Both her sister and brother had always known this and tried to help her make her case. Needless to say the Queen wasn't happy. The firstborn was always to be the ruler. There was no exception…

**Flash Back**

"Solarity, what do you mean you don't want to succeed me? Of course you do! It's your destiny to do so." Queen Selenity stated preposterously.

"Mother! I don't want destiny to rule my life. Ever since I was a child, everything I've done has been something that I had to do. I don't want that anymore Mother. I want a life where I control my actions and thoughts. I don't want an unseen force doing that for me." Solarity argued to her Mother.

"What are you saying, daughter, that you did not want to be born to our family? That you would have been better off with other people?" Queen Selenity said wounded.

"Mother, please, you're not listening to me! I love you, Father, Serenity, Sunaris, and everyone else so much that my heart is bursting with love. I just don't want to rule after you! I don't believe in yours or Serenity's views. Serenity would be a much better ruler then I would ever be! I don't believe in total pacifism. There are times when negotiations won't work, and then what? Sit there and wait for the attack?" Solarity cried out in frustration, and before she could continue her father interrupted.

"She has a point, dear…" Seeing that his wife wasn't too happy with him at the moment, the King Sol tried a different approach. "I believe what Solarity is trying to say is, she can't lead a Kingdom where she doesn't believe in its philosophy. The subjects would sooner or later realize this and would have no respect for her."

Shooting her father a grateful look, Solarity tried again. "Mother I'm not saying, I'm like some Ice-jin's who purposely forgo peace and straight to war. I'm saying that if the situation calls for it, and that all else fails, I will raise my sword up and fight for my cause. I can't be the Moon's ruler… It goes against my nature… Give the crown to Serenity… She has the patience for a queen. She has the wisdom of a great ruler. And she has the purer heart. She has what it takes to be Queen, not I."

"Selenity, our daughter has a good point. Serenity has always reflected the Moon's grace and wisdom, while Solarity represents the fire and passion of the Sun. She has wonderful spirit and potential, but not as the Queen of the Moon and Ruler of the Silver Alliance." King Sol reasoned with his wife, while secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to sleep in the guest chamber that night.

"What is Solarity going to do when Serenity succeeds the crown? Serenity could either live on the Earth with her soon to be husband or live in the Moon. She would be Queen of both the Earth and Moon and the Silver Alliance. You would have nothing child. Do you not realize that? No real title except for Princess of the Sun and Moon." Selenity cautioned her willful daughter.

"You Majesties, if I may dare speak out of turn… The crown of the Moon can be given to the Second Child, but the title and power bestowed on First can never be passed on," Artemis, the royal advisor, corrected.

"What are you trying to say Artemis?" Prince Sunaris inquired.

"The First Child of the Moon shall be named Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, and would also be Sailor Moon if there is no other siblings. Since Princess Serenity was born, she is now the Senshi of the Moon, while Princess Solarity is still Sailor Cosmos. Though she gives up her title to be Queen of the Moon, she still a Queen in her own birthright, only on a much grander scale." Artemis explained in detail.

"Artemis you're a genius!" Serenity said happily. _I hope Mother understands. Solarity would be so unhappy if she had to rule for the rest of her life._

"Thank you Artemis, I had forgotten," Queen Selenity wryly. Sighing in frustration and resignation, she acceded to her daughters wish. Shaking her head, she wondered why adolescents were so restless. "Very well child…you may pass on your crown to Serenity. I dare say nothing will change your mind. I only want your happiness."

Unable to hold her excitement Solarity launched herself into her Mother's arms. She stayed in her Mother's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Then she hugged her father with the same enthusiasm. Looking up she saw her Mother and Father staring at her with their loving and compassionate eyes.

"Thank you so much." Solarity's eyes began to mist as she tried not to cry.

"What would that have anything to do with Queen Selenity erasing you from our memories?" Zoicite questioned.

"Because Princess Solarity was no longer the heir to the thrown of the Moon, she was able to have a choice in where her life ends up. One of her choices was to be a Foreign Negotiator and Ambassador to the different planets in the Galaxy." Setsuna answered for the tired girl. Before the girl could speak up again, Setsuna silently calmed her and offered to go on so that she could rest.

"Princess Solarity felt that if the purpose of the Silver Alliance was to create unity between the Galaxies, then the moon should embrace the diversity of the different planet. She believed that the rulers of each planet would have more respect for the Moon Kingdom's ideals if the Moon Kingdom in return respected their planet's ideals. She purposed that she would go to each planet and spend a month or so there and try to learn its way of life. And by sending the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, showed that the Moon had great trust and respect in the planets. The Queen and as well as the King were reluctant but they saw the logic and they eventually agreed. The week before Princess Solarity was to leave, a certain Wind Princess and the rest of her friends confronted the Queen-" Setsuna smiled and looked at Haruka as she spoke.

**Flash Back**

"Your majesties, my fellow senshis and I would like to offer our services to Princess Solarity's cause. We have been sworn to protect Princess Solarity thus far, and will not stop now. We are her court, and where ever she goes, we shall as well." Haruka stated regally to Queen Selenity.

"I would not deny that request Princess Haruka, but it is up to my Daughter to decided. Why don't you all go to the lake and ask her yourselves. Princess Solarity is with her sister Serenity and her court." With that Queen Selenity dismissed the girls and returned to her work.

Outside by the Lake

_The waters are so calm at this time of the year. I'll miss it when I'm gone._ Everything around the lake was blossoming with flowers and raining petals. Vivacious colors glistened at every corner. The lake itself was a true beauty. The waters are filled with brightly colored fish that played in the clear crystal waters. Occasionally a light, soothing breeze weaved in and out of the tall trees. Hearing the sound of cracking leaves, Solarity, Serenity and the inner senshis (as well as princesses of their respective planets) turned to face the new comers. Solarity, seeing that it was her court, she quickly embraced her friends warmly. Serenity and the remaining princesses followed in Solarity's welcome.

"What are you all doing here?" Solarity questioned in a happy voice. "I thought you weren't do for another 3 days?"

"We weren't, but we heard some news and decided to come earlier," the Neptune Princess answered tranquilly.

"So you've heard then?" Solarity question, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Princess, let us come with you." Princess Haruka pleaded.

"Haruka, how many times have I told you to call me Solarity? We're friends. I will not have any ranks building walls between our friendships. That goes for all of you." Solarity said in a playful stern voice. Turning to Serenity, she said in a mocked irritated tone, "No matter how many times we tell them. They just don't listen."

Chuckling softly, Serenity whispered loudly, "I know. Thankfully _my_ court knows that by now!"

"What are you implying Odango Atama? We're not your dogs!" Rei cried in false anger.

"Solarity, please let us go with you. You are our Princess. Where you go, we go. Don't make us stay behind," Setsuna asked Solarity, while preventing a fight between Rei and Serenity.

"I couldn't ask you to give up your lives and follow me. What of your dreams?" Solarity stated, looking in the eyes of her loyal and beloved court.

"Our lives are connected with yours. You are the reason we get up and face the day. We are the way we are because of -"

"Michiru there are so much more things in your life the just I. I don't want to be the reason that you never were able to do what you want. Who knows how long I will be out there? It might be years before I return back to live here permanently. You forget, despite being my court, you are all still princesses of your respective planets. You have duties of your own. How can I ask you to neglect them to follow me? That would be selfish of me." Solarity reasoned with her court.

"But-"

"No but's Haruka-chan, you know I am right." Solarity said with her sad emerald eyes.

"You are going as an ambassador for the Silver Alliance to show that we respect all planets. What better then to have not only the Princess of the Moon, but her court, each Princesses in their own right. That would be the pinnacle of respect for all the planets out there. We would be trusting five princesses in the care of the planets for how ever long we stay." Hotaru rationalized. Seeing that she had out-maneuvered her Princess, she smirked.

"Hotaru is right. Our presences would be beneficiary to your cause, not only that we can protect you at the same time. It is the perfect solution." Haruka broke in.

"How could I ask you to put your life on hold, on account of my mission?" Solarity asked.

"Our lives will never be on hold when we are with you. Every day is an experience, an adventure. We will benefit from this journey as much as you will. I will have no qualms leaving." Michiru said vehemently.

"I will not either." Setsuna agreed.

"Nor will I." Hotaru said pleading her Princess to let her go.

"I would never have doubts when following you." Haruka stated.

"If you all feel this strongly about this, then, who am I to prevent you?" Solarity's face broke with a smile as she embraced her friends laughing at their antics.

"Now that that's done with, do you all want to go eat some dessert in the kitchen?" Serenity innocently asked.

"Odango-Atama, is that the only thing you can think of?" Rei snorted.

"Rei-chan that was mean! I don't always think about my stomach!" Serenity retorted.

"Every time it's the same huh minna-chan?" Minako said to the close group. Everyone nodded in agreement while walking to the kitchen. Not noticing their departure, the two arguing girls continued in their banter.

"I still don't understand why this has to do with Selenity-sama erasing you from our memories." Makoto voiced. As she and the other senshis heard the story, a rush of recollection flooded their senses. They remembered that day as if it was yesterday, yet they were hesitant to accept it. Too many deceptions had occurred for them to accept this girl readily.

"You've said who you supposedly are, but you have yet to tell us why Selenity-sama would erase something magnitude as erasing a sister, an heir to the throne of the Moon besides Usagi." Kunzite stated logically.

"You're right, I have not mentioned the like; I suppose I have been avoiding it… On the last day of the Moon, I was on my way home. I had sent Setsuna and the others ahead, while I lagged behind to take care of unfinished business. We had heard some distressing news of the rising dark energy and agreed to come home incase the Moon might need our assistances. When I had arrived…the Moon was in chaos," Solarity's eyes were far away as she told her tale, remembering the day that burned into her psyche, no longer caring who was listening and who wasn't. "Everyone was either fighting, wounded, or dead. Seeing this, I quickly jumped into the fray. Killing as many as I could, I made way to the palace. When I finally reached my destination, I felt the bile reach my throat, threatening to rise further.

"Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were fighting Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite. Tears streamed their faces as they fought the shells of their loves. I didn't understand what was going on. Hota-chan was face down on the floor with a sword protruding out of her back. I knew instantly she was dead. Beside her I saw the broken body of Michiru twisted in an odd angle, her neck snapped. I saw Haruka fighting with rage at the enemy. As the tears coursed it way down my face I felt the raw anger, despair, and rage rake over my body. With terrifying clarity, I cut down each soldier I faced swords with as I made way to Haruka. When I reached her, we began fighting back to back. The number of soldiers would have overwhelmed us, but our fury knew no bounds. Pumped with adrenaline we fought until there was no more. As the last soldiers fell by our swords, we heard a sudden cry of agony.

"We faced the warring couples and found that Ami had pierced Zoicite with her arrow. The look of devastation on her face was too much to take. Taking Zoicite into her arms she cried in grief. In her despair, she didn't see the youma come from behind to stab her with its long tentacles. Haruka and I murdered the bastard before he could even look to run. By then Makoto and Nephrite had mutually killed each other with their own weapons. From our standpoint, we felt so helpless looking at the two remaining pairs. Minako, fending off Kunzite for a brief minute called to us to find Serenity and Endymion. Hesitant to leave, but we knew our duty. We ran out of the room to the hall way littered with bodies. We looked in every room to find Serenity and Endymion. Haruka and I entered Serenity's room, hoping to find her there, possibly hiding. Instead we found a hideous snake like youma, slithering around in her room. It spotted us and struck us with lightening speed. Haruka and I jumped away at the last possible second, avoiding its venomous bite. Haruka and I tried everything to avoid the youma, but it was just as fast as we were. Finally one section of its body threw me to the wall, almost knocking the wind out of me. It saw that I was at a disadvantage and began to slither up to my body, ready to bite me. Some how… Haruka knocked it away and killed it. She went to my side to help me but before we could see or do anything, the snake youma had used its last amount of strength to bite Haruka. She died not seconds later.

"I got up after I laid Haruka down on the floor. I was determined to find Serenity and Endymion. Nothing would have stopped me. I ran down the halls again with a single thought coursing through my vary being: find Serenity; kill anything that gets in the way. If I killed anyone during that run, I don't remember it. I just remembered trying to find her. I ran to the last balcony on the bedroom floor, and I saw the witch Beryl taunting Endymion and Serenity…

**Flash Back**

"Foolish girl, did you really think your pathetic _family_ could save you now? Your mother is weak. Your father and brother are _dead_. Your sister is of no consequence-"

"Your quick to jump to conclusions witch!" Beryl whipped around to see Solarity standing proud despite her torn fuku and the blood on her cheek, arms, and legs.

"You're NOT supposed to be HERE!"

"Sorry I ruined your plans."

"Solarity, run and take Serenity with you," Endymion called out, not taking his eyes off Beryl.

"NO I won't go! I can't leave you!" Serenity cried out despairingly.

"I'm not leaving both of you. You two are my remaining family. I won't abandon you." Solarity said with finality.

"How _quaint_… such _loyalty_… You shall all die together then-" But before Beryl could make good of her threat, Endymion threw his steal tipped rose at her cold shriveled heart at lightening speed. Knowing that she could not avoid the path of the rose, Beryl in a last desperate attempt to slaughter the beloved couple, threw a gigantic black crystal at them. The crystal met the rose mid-way of its release, shattering it in thousand miniature daggers heading straight for Serenity and Endymion. Solarity saw this and leaped to push them both away from the crystal's aim. She was too late. Endymion had turned to protect Serenity, impaling most, if not all, the crystals in his back. By the time Solarity impacted them, sending them all to the ground, Endymion laid breathing his last few breaths. Serenity was crying, cradling Endymion in her lap; begging him to hold on. Endymion using his last bit of energy; lifted his hand to palm Serenity's cheek, and spoke to her once more before falling limp in her lap.

"Until- we meet a- again, I- I love- you."

"No! No, Endy, please don't leave me! Please!" Harsh sobs ripped from Serenity's body as she desperately tried to believe that her lover wasn't dead. But her heart knew the truth. Endymion was dead, and so was her heart. Reaching for a jagged crystal lying near by, she quickly ended her life by plunging the crystal deep within her body. Solarity looked up just in time to see her sister's actions and screamed.

"SOLARITY NO!"

"I'm… sorry, I must go… you'll be ok… you must live for your… cough…I love you Solarity. I'll see you again someday…"

"Serenity! I love you too, please don't leave me alone! Don't leave me here by myself. I need you… Serenity? Serenity? No!"

"I remember… I took the crystal after Mamoru…," Usagi was too choked up with tears to continue on speaking. Mamoru saw this and took her into his arms.

"I also remember this. It is exactly as she describe it," he spoke softly.

"I mean no disrespect, but you all knew of that event already. We knew that Serenity took her life once Endymion gave his to save her." Zoicite declared reasonably.

"I agree. She still could be an impos –" But Jedite was quickly cut off from saying more.

"Don't you dare accuse her that again! She is not an imposter or evil. She is my princess and she will have your respect since _your _prince is marrying _her_ sister!" Haruka grabbed onto Jedite's neck as she spoke vehemently.

"Jedite, you were so happy, what happened?" Solarity looked at him, but continued on with her story before the stunned general could respond. "When Serenity died, I went into a daze. I stared listlessly at her and Endy for god knows how long. It was when Mother used the crystal to purify everything that I snapped out of my thoughts. I, like Artemis and Luna, knew that Mother could not with stand the power of the crystal. So I ran to find her. When I got there, she was on the rubble, breathing her last few precious breaths…

"Mother! Please don't give up! I need you!"

"My darling, I'm…so glad to see you one…last time…before –" Queen Selenity began to cough violently.

"No, Mother, this won't be the last time. We have many years left with each other. There's so much we have to do and tell each other!" Solarity grasped her mother's hand, while cradling her mother's body half on her lap.

"Hush Solarity…you know I don't have…much time left, so let me speak. You are Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Shadow Moon, and Queen of the Stars now. You now alone have the power to use the Crystal. Live each day as if it was your last, and make wise decisions from your mind and your heart."

"Mother I –"

"Child, I am your Mother, I know what you will do before you do it. It was…my constant aggravation and amusement that…I could predict your actions yet…would always be shocked by it. I know that you plan to reborn and place yourself in the negaverse's world. I know you plan to destroy it from within…" Queen Selenity looked deep in Solarity's eyes. It was then that Solarity realized her mother's thoughts. The pain of it was excruciating. It felt like a hot knife twisting her gut. She felt like she was dying.

"You erased me from their minds." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Queen Selenity saw the pain in her daughter's eyes and was ashamed that she was the cause of it. But, there was nothing she could do. Serenity was the last hope of the future in case Solarity failed

"I'm sorry…it hurts me that I had to do that. But you…know that it is the only way. If Serenity remembered you, she would…she would not –"

"She would not concentrate on her mission. She would be distracted with finding me. And knowing Serenity the way we do, she will ignore everything to find me again." It was a quiet admission. Solarity's aching heart still throbbed, but growing up learning the politics and strategies to be Queen one day, she knew that that was the only logical way. She also knew that she had a better chance of surviving alone then Serenity would have. Hugging her Mother close so that she said, "I understand. It's Ok, I love you."

"I'm…sorry life turned… out like this…Everything will be better once more and he will find you again…I love you my…daughter…" Queen Selenity closed her eyes and never opened them again.

"I swore that Beryl and the Negaverse would never darken the universe the way it did that day. I told myself that I would be there to stop it before it ever became that large of a threat again. I stared at the moon in my last hours, committing it to my memory, in the end, I closed my eyes and faded into the night, waiting for the day to come, when I would defeat the Negaverse and be reunited with my family." Solarity finished. No one spoke, each absorbing the scene of the final moments of the lonely senshi. Usagi saddening threw her arms around Solarity and cried, sobs shuddering through her body. Stunned, Solarity slowly raised her arms to hug her sister, tears streaming down her face, as she ignored the pain of her sides.

"How could I forget you? How could I? What kind of sister am I?" Usagi wept.

"It wasn't anyone's fault little rabbit. It was the right decision for everyone. Don't blame yourself." Solarity consoled her devastated sister. It felt wonderful to have her sister back.

"You're my blood, my sister, my confidante! I don't care if it was for the best, I should have never forgotten! I left you alone while I was surrounded by everyone else! It wasn't fair to you!" Usagi cried into Solarity's hair, forgetting everyone else in the room. She needed to have her sister with her. She needed her, to be sure that she was there. Now that she remembered everything, she felt the absence of her sister over the course of her life and it almost tore her apart with grief.

"Honey, life is not always fair, especially with me." Solarity whispered gently into her sister. After a few minutes, the two sisters calmed and began to take notice of the people in the room once again. Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled at him. Mamoru returned a sorrowful smile and walked over to Solarity's bed. He took Solarity's hand and spoke.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, we all are. There was no excuse to get you hurt like that, I can understand if you won't forgive us."

"You're my family, I'm only glad I found all of you again. That's all I –" Before Solarity could continue, another nurse burst into the room and screeched.

"WHAT are you all doing in here? Can't you see that she needs rest? Out! Out! All of you."

"Can't one of us stay with her? We don't want to leave her alone." Setsuna asked the nurse, trying to discourage the others from arguing with the nurse.

"Just one. Everyone else leave," the nurse looked expectantly at the young adults in the room.

"I'll stay –" But Usagi was cut off by Jedite.

"Let me stay instead."


End file.
